Star Wars: Altered Empire
by Fanat1c
Summary: Time to tell an old story anew and see how well you remember it. Empire Strikes Back starts as usual until Luke uncovers an ancient secret stored on Hoth for millenia. One that will rupture the story we know and alter the galaxy’s fate. The only thing to ask is what happens when the Force Krystal reappears and threatens to tip the scales of balence.
1. Stat Wars: Altered Empire Chapter 1

Opening Crawl: It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy.

Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, a group of freedom fighters led by Luke Skywalker has established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth. But when sensors indicate that the Empire may be poking its head into the ice world Luke goes out alone into the frozen tundra. While out alone in the cold he encounters the body of an elite Imperial trooper, and he encounters a secret that will alter the course of the Galaxy forever…

Chapter 1 - The Secret of Hoth

Luke groaned as he attempted to open his eyes. It didn't take long to realize that he was dangling upside down from the ceiling of a cave. Through the pain coursing through his skull he recalled he'd encountered the corpse of an Elite Imperial Stormtrooper. He'd searched the body and found an odd red crystal in its possession, one he still gripped tightly. It had been then he saw an imperial scout droid notice him but before he could disable it a Wompa appeared in before him and knocked him out. "So I understand how I got here now I need to figure out how escape back to the base" Luke thought. That was when Luke heard and loud chomp and the sickening sound of tearing flesh. "Okay I've got until it's finished with its latest snack to escape" Luke realized. Looking around the environment he noticed his lightsaber sticking in the ground just out of his reach. Like began to formulate a plan of escape "if I summon my lightsaber to me with the force I should be able to cut myself free, then its fight the beast if necessary and run like hell!" Luke then extended his hand out towards the lightsaber which surprisingly flew to his hand first try. Luke then proceeded to activate his blade and cut his icy restraints. Luke then twisted around to land on his feat and had just enough time to pocket the crystal before the Wompa entered the room its fur stained red with blood. The beast growled and charged the young Jedi who quickly sidestepped it and stabbed it directly through the chest. Luke then bolted outside activating his distress beacon and stumbling too his knees as the adrenaline wore off, causing him to begin feeling his injuries. As Luke lay in the snow he began to hear the familiar voice of Ben Kenobi call out to him. "Luke… Luke can you hear me?" Ben said taking a visible form "Ben" Luke called weakly reaching towards the ghostly figure. "Luke you must go to the Degoba system to find Master Yoda and complete your training" said Ben "Ben! Degoba! Yoda!" Luke cried out with all his might. "Luke!" Called a third voice from out in the cold. "Luke where are you buddy!" Called the voice louder this time. "Luke! Luke! Can you hear me?" Yelled the voice this time louder that ever as the form of Han Solo made his way into view. "Han!" Luke called out weakly slowly losing consciousness. Just before he blacked out Luke saw Han come into view. "Oh kid…" Han said before Luke's eyes finished closing. Later Luke reawakened in the med bay with Han, Leia, Chewie, Artoo, and Threepio huddled around him. Even though they were there for him Luke couldn't help but notice the Googoo eyes Han and Leia kept making at each other. Before long he was thrust back into the fray when he joined the defensive team battling the approaching Imperial forces. Shortly after during the evacuation of the base Luke and Leia met in the hallway. "Where are you going?" Asked Leia. "To my X-Wing, I need to help protect the escaping fleet!" Replied Luke. Luke attempted to keep pushing forward but was stopped by Leia. "What are you doing, there are lives on the line Leia!" Luke yelled. "There are good men out there losing their lives to the Empire, I won't lose you too you Nerfherder!" Leia spay back pushing Luke. As Luke was forced back the Crystal in Luke's Jacket pocket slipped lose and began falling to the floor. Both Luke and Leia reaches for it at the same time both of them grabbing it at the same time. At that moment, that infinitesimal second when both of their fingers were on the Crystal there was a massive shift in the Force. Luke felt it's overpowering shift causing a massive surge, and for the second time that day Luke blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Altered Twins

Chapter 2 - Altered Twins

Luke groaned again as he awoke with the second splitting headache of the day. "What happened" Luke wondered, recalling that when he and Leia touched the crystal it sent out a shockwave of energy like he had never felt. "Leia!" He realized "she was knocked back by the blast as well. Luke looked over at his friend and was surprised to see that her hair had turned the same shade of blonde as his and as she began to awake Luke noticed her eyes had changed to his familiar shade of blue. "Oh my God! What did that gem do to her?" Luke thought to himself. Leia suddenly cocked her head to the side almost as if Luke had said that thought out loud. "What do you mean what did it do to me! What's different." Leia snapped at Luke almost impulsively, Like how Luke would if he was insulted. Luke quickly reached for a small mirror he kept in is pocket and handed it to Leia. "Oh my goodness I kinda look like you" Leia exclaimed. Suddenly an explosion rocked the base causing the two to remember where they were. "Wanna put this on hold and attempt to figure this out when we aren't trying to evacuate" asked Luke. "That's probably for the better" replies Leia. Luke and Leia rushed down the hall towards the Hanger bay not realising that the mysterious crystal was left behind in the corridor. When the pair finally reached the base's hanger they saw the Falcon besieged by Snowtroopers. Without thinking Leia reached out her hand and blew the Snowtroopers across the room. "Great job kids! Now come on let's book it" Han called from the Falcon. Just then the ominus mechanical breathing and robotic sounds of Darth Vader entered the hanger. "Han get out of here we'll hold off Vader and meet you above the planet" Leia yelled to Han. "Got it-- Chewie get us outta here!" Han replied. The Falcon just barely flew out of the hanger before Vader Blew his way into the room. "Ah yes Skywalker we meet again… and who is this. Of course Princess Leia Organa but I guess the Force has caused some revelations pertaining to your family now hasn't it." Vader taunted. "Leia you and Artoo get a Y-Wing ready" Luke thought to Leia. "Gotcha Luke" She thought back. "So we do Vader but I must say that my skills have improved since the last time we've met" Luke replies to Vader. "We shall see Young Jedi" Vader told Luke. At that Both Luke and Vader activated their lightsabers and rushed at each other immediately initiating a blade lock between the two of them. As Luke and Vader began to Duel Leia loaded Artoo into a nearby Y-Wing and began the activation sequence. "I've never touched any part of the inside of a fighter before, how do I know how to do this?" Leia thought to herself. Meanwhile the battle between Luke and Vader continued to rage on, each one slashing and blocking, Parrying and Counter parrying. Eventually it became clear that Vader had gained the upper hand and would've cut off Luke's right hand had Leia not intervened. "Hey Vader, this is for Alderan!" She screamed as she, in unison with Luke, force pushed Vader across the room and into a nearby corridor. Luke and Leia took the opportunity while the Sith was incapacitated to enter the Y-Wing and Blast out of the now abandoned base. Back in the corridor Vader contemplated going back to the hanger to try to catch the duo before they escaped. As he stood he felt the Force pulling to a brownish-purple crystal laying on the ground nearby. Intrigued Vader examined the gemstone closer. Instantly recognizing it Vader let out the first pained chuckle he'd had in years as he looked at the tiny rock. "After all this time it's resurfaced. You rebel scum can run you won't be able to run for long now that I have the Force Krystal in my possession!" Vader loudly proclaimed.


End file.
